I won't let you go
by l.l Kit-chan l.l
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Fic [Obviously] This fanfiction will have pairings such as RoxasxAxel and SoraxRiku, so that means there will be shonen ai and possibly yaoi. :3 So DON'T READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY BOYxBOY PAIRINGS!
1. He might not be

**Axel**

_'Its been a while now..'_

Yeah. That little keybearing brat went off to save the world again, killing the members of organization XIII. All of them until there was nothing left and everybody was happy again. The worlds all full of light with just the few remnants of darkness, and life got to go back to how it used to be.

Or so those little brats thought...

You know, you can't really destroy that which doesn't really exist. We nobodies... its like this. We exist... because we don't. But we don't exist, because we do. Got it memorized? There's a little secret though... with being 'killed'? We're 'reborn', and each time we are... we only come back stronger. Its a bitch huh? At least for the brat with the key. I HATE that kid. He's not... all that bad.. but he just ticks me off anymore. Just by thinking about him. He's the one that took _him _away.

_Him._

Roxas... _My _Roxas.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't know how long it'd been since the kid saved the worlds.. and went back to his own. I'd been watching... from afar. Its just that little bit of hope. That somehow... Sora got what he needed from Roxas.. and maybe.. just maybe, he could have his own life back again? I know that it was what he wanted too. Roxas wanted his life back... he never wanted to have to give up _anything_ for that brat. He'd been happy... and then he'd been used. He'd had no choice... Just when things were good for him.. just when I'd gotten close to having him back... he was gone.

Lately, that bit of hope? Hope that people say we aren't supposed to be able to feel? Its been fueled. I heard this rumor floating about our organization that by now? Sora _should _ and _would_ have gotten what he needed from Roxas. That the kids could each still be whole somehow, but each live their own lives. I could have him back... and that thought runs through my mind every day.

I must've been out of it for a while before I snapped myself back to reality, my own sharp, bright green orbs looking back at me from the glass of my window as I had lost myself in thought, staring out the window of my quarters. It was then that I heard one of those annoying sing-song voices I would've liked to ignore.

"Axel!"

The water manipulating annoyance called to me from behind, clinging to my arm. My eyes turned down to look at the sandy haired nobody, that still clung to my limb, blinking slowly to go with my bored and slightly dazed look. It was one that would've normally been odd to see upon my own features, but as of late? It had grown to be a more normal and expected one. Its just how I am without him.. without Roxas...

Again I had spaced, my mind falling from paying any attention at all to the babbling idiot beside me. It was his rough jerking and annoyed tone as he said my name multiple times getting louder and louder before I finally snapped back to attention. "...What?"

"You weren't listening to a word, were you? Whats with you? You're _not _yourself anymore." He pouted. "You're no _fun_ anymore." The sandy haired man sighed and let go of my arm as he slunk down on my bed. "Its annoying really... just _forget_ about that kid. He's gone an-"

"-He might not be." I cut in, turning to narrow my eyes at the other. I watched him shrug and sighed. He just didn't get it... and it was annoying. None of them got it... none of them could. Raising my hand to scratch the back of my head, my gloved fingers buried themselves in my fire red locks. "I just wanna know. If I can just know for sure.."

"Then get it over with!" Demyx finally exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "Its bugging the hell out of most of us to have you mope around here!" He said, now smirking as he stood. He patted the other's shoulder, now grinning and going back to his happy-go-lucky mood. "Just go and answer those questions of yours, alright?" At that he smiled and walked... no... kind of... skipped out of the room.

I couldn't help but blink, my eyes kind of wide at this point. I had to say, I wasn't fully expecting it. I figured he would've gone on and on about how I should just forget him.. Demyx... man.. definitely weird. I felt a smile.. maybe kind of smirk-like, creep onto my own pale lips as my look softened. So he was bugging the other organization members with his 'moping'? I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the thought of this and then shrug. _'So I should go? I should do it?' _With a raise of my gloved hand, I opened a dark portal. _'Now... to Destiny Islands.. to..'_

"Roxas.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

---------------------

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End of Chapter.

Haha. :3 Hope you liked it. I know its not all that long.. and kind of sucks but, I was trying out a few new things.

I'm trying out playing Axel.  
2. I'm trying out writing a KH fic. Yes with later shonen ai/ possible yaoi.

3. I tried out the first person narrative... I don't really like it, but its not all that bad. I'll probably stick with third person from now on. :3 But it was just an experiment. That can't hurt, right?

So anyway, hope you liked it. Please comment/review. I know I didn't play Demyx that well, but.. It was my first time with him too! So.. cut me some slack? x3

I'll have chapter 2 up soon.. I just hope I get some readers on this fic. o.o;


	2. What if?

Time had gone slowly. That was for sure. Things had gone from non-stop adventure, back to their normal routine. Just... like that. To have it all come back so suddenly? It was relieving but, unsettling at the same time. For a couple years he, as the keyblade master, had traveled from world to world, fighting the heartless.. searching for his friends, trying to protect the ones he had, just so much stuff... so much that shouldn't have really been piled onto a teen his age. But nonetheless it had happened, and he had learned to like some of the parts that came with it. He had grown accustomed to his new life. Being ready to face new worlds, challenges, dangers, people, just... anything. But now, things were back to the normal, quiet, serene life on the islands. He wasn't ungrateful that he had his friends safe again, his island back and safe, as well as thriving, but.. things hadn't gone back to normal completely. Now everyone was asking him, "Can we spar?", "How do you do this move?", "Tell me the story about... again!", "What happened next!", just... any questions. He hadn't really had a problem at first, but they were poking and prodding where he didn't want them to. What they didn't understand, was that some of it hadn't been easy. No, most of it hadn't been easy. Not to mention there were many parts that were painful beyond comparison. It was... just like he couldn't say no to them. He had a couple times, only to have them get mad at him, or his own guilt get the best of him for some reason or another.

The golden brown haired teen was happy to have endless time with Riku and Kairi, of course, but it seemed like that time wasn't so available sometimes. The island had found out about Riku's struggles, betrayal and then what he had done to help restore Sora's memories, but one thing that people were most bugged, or 'weirded out' about, was the fact that there were kind of two Sora's. The one that they had known and grown up with, and then had regained to their home as a hero... and then this boy, this blonde, who randomly popped up out of nowhere after a while. Things had already been told about the boy, but... they hadn't expected for him to just.. pop back into existence. It had caused worry first, people first thinking that Roxas was taking a piece of Sora again that he needed, but somehow, one unexplainable way or another, they both seemed whole now. Both had their _own _memories. They didn't share them. Roxas had the memories he had made on his own during his short life, and then Sora had his many years. They were like... twins. That was the best way to describe it.

It was just another thing to grow accustomed to. Just like the fact Sora was a universal hero, Kairi was a princess, Riku was a friend who had betrayed the ones he loved and then saved them, but had also fallen to darkness. It... was complicated. The complications were ones that only the trio could understand. The others... just hadn't been there. So how could they even begin to understand the pain, fear, _everything_ that they had gone through? The emotions, physical and mental pain.. One could only understand such things if they were there or had experienced it themselves. Thats all that there was to it.

Today, it was quieter. Just a bit brighter maybe... and just a bit more comfortable. The cinnamon haired teen laid back on the sand, a leg crossed over a straight, outstretched one as he had his hands behind his head, bright azure orbs hidden behind their lids. It wasn't too hot today... it was warm. Just right. The crystal clear, gentle waters rushed softly up and splashed slowly against his feet before receeding back, only to repeat the cycle endlessly. A soft and content sigh escaped the pale pink lips as his chest slowly rose and fell, the teenage form being lost in a light slumber that was once a frequent thing on the white sandy beaches of his home world.

Being lost in sleep, he had no idea of the blonde that watched him from one of the tree houses that was built high in one of the many strong, large trees that grew upon the island. He leaned against the wooden rail, glaring down at his 'other half', or what other people now called his 'twin', as he slept peacefully on the beach. He didn't like this place. It just... was too quiet. Too simple. Even if it was supposed to be his 'home' too, since it was Sora's. _'I'm not him... I'm nothing like him.'_ The boy thought bitterly to himself.

Roxas had become his own self again, a couple weeks ago.. maybe more. He couldn't tell very well in this place. Days slugged by, and it was hard for him to keep track. Things were just so weird here. Well... weird by his standards anyway. He found it annoying... The people of this island world, always stared at him like he was an alien.. or freak or something. He knew he wasn't just like them... he was a nobody and always would be, but... those constant glares, it just was starting to get on his last nerve. But.. one thing, one good thing he had found himself thinking of.. or rather person, had been none other than Axel. He... missed the man? Was that the right word? Nah. Maybe he didn't miss _him_ but... just the familiar company? Yes. That had to be it.

But that was nothing but an excuse. He missed Axel. Not the familiar company, well not just that anyway, but he missed the man himself. But for the moment, he had no means of getting off this damned world. He couldn't open any portals here.. He felt trapped, and it frankly, pissed him off. A sigh escaped his lips before he walked back to the wooden wall of the tree house and leaned back against it, sliding down the smoothed surface, to sit on the wooden floor, leaning back as he closed his eyes, ignoring the sight of his 'twin' waking up down on the white sands.

Deep blue orbs were finally, slowly, revealed from under the light colored lids as the sun continued to beat down brightly upon them. The teenage form had stirred, then stretching as a small grunt escaped the pale pink lips. It really was perfectly warm today.. making things more comfortable, relaxing... boring. It was days like these that got to him. It was just such an immediate change.. it felt that way even now, weeks later.

Sitting up, he sighed and looked out upon the clear blue sea before him. The sea that he had mised so... He'd noticed that his other half didn't seem to be too happy or comfortable with his current surroundings. He couldn't blame the boy, he was getting quite a bit of unwanted, not to mention unneeded, attention about who he was, and just so many other questions that the islanders asked him.. and then he had that on top of getting used to his surroundings and trying to accept the people, or at least get used to them. He seemed to have the look of homesickness on his features quite a bit... not to mention that since Roxas was a part of him, Sora could feel that same feeling. It was one he had himself, felt before. Missing Destiny Islands... as well as his friends. Thats how Roxas was feeling now. Missing his home, which he guessed was Twilight Town, but he could feel he missed his friends there too.. not to mention Axel. Even if the two no longer shared memories, or a body, they still had a connection between them. A strong one.

Wiping at his eyes a bit, he stood, brushing himself off of the sands that had gotten stuck, or into his clothing. A smile found a place on his lips faintly, his eyes scanning the area of the island. He hadn't yet seen Kairi this morning... or more importantly... he hadn't yet seen Riku. His mind had fallen upon their time together, stuck in the world of darkness after defeating Xemnas. It had been their time together for the first time in a really long time to just... talk. Relax.. and just be happy to talk to each other. But that night, the air had been thick with their emotions. That night... he could swear that Riku could feel what he had. Which... had been that what they had? Wasn't just a friendship. It was... something more.

He wasn't really sure when it had become that way. Of thinking about Riku that way... but.. it felt.. right. It didn't really feel 'new'. Had it developed when he had so worriedly searched for his friend after he had been locked in Kingdom Hearts? No. He was sure it had been before then... had.. he felt like that the whole time? He had heard before, that sometimes the heart and body decided things, before one's mind could figure out and contemplate the feelings. He was just kind of scared... Should he, or would he confess such feelings to Riku? How would the other react? Would he hate him? Be disgusted? Or would Sora be lucky enough to find that Riku felt the same? Such questions often made Sora feel like he was being taunted.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he walked up the beach to the small shack, which he soon stepped into and walked up the steps that led to the bridge that led to the small island that he and Riku often used to spar on. Upon getting up to the bridge, he walked across it. The small island had always been one of Riku's more frequent hang-outs, it was even now. As he got to the small island, he smiled as he saw his friend sitting upon the bent palm tree, staring out at the sea rather blankly. He snuck up behind his friend, hoping to surprise him, but just as he was about to pounce...

"Hey."

The sudden smooth tone of Riku's voice and the slight turn of his head, just enough for him to see one of those beautiful aqua orbs moments after saying his surprise greeting, Sora had fallen back after nearly jumping out of his skin. He didn't know why it had startled him so... but that smooth voice could knock anyone dead. He finally sat up to see Riku now fully turned, sitting on the palm so that he now faced him. Sora pouted, holding back a smirk. "Oh come on! I can't even sneak up on you now?" Riku just smirked, chuckling softly. "Come on Sora, you should know that you can't _especially_ now." It was true. With both of them being much stronger now, their senses were sharper.. but still. Sora had to whine and tease him about it a bit. "I know.." he said, smirking slightly as he stood to come and sit beside his childhood friend.

"Its quiet today." He said as his smile grew fainter. Riku was the only one he could really be himself around. His 'new' self. He wasn't always grinning, laughing, and being the kind of 'island idiot' that everyone remembered him to be. It was the same for Riku he was sure, because he'd actually told him this once.. not to mention it was kind of obvious. He acted so differently around the others, and he could tell that he didn't want to. They had both tried to be themselves around the others, but it hadn't come out so good. Everyone just.. couldn't understand that they'd changed.

"Yeah.. and quiet means boring. More than usual." The silver haired teen had replied with a faint smirk. No one had really been out on the island, playing today.. which was kind of a relief, but just as Riku had said, boring. It just made things boring.. more so anyway. "Being back... really does have its pros and cons." Riku blinked. "Did you really think that we could just go back to our lives without any problem?" "..Actually, yeah. For a while I did. I just hadn't understood." He said, shrugging. "Now you do though, and its just as unsettling for you as it is for me, right?" He asked, looking to his cinnamon haired friend. "You got it.."

The two shrugged, falling silent for a while. They'd both become much more quiet, and that was something for both. No one probably would've thought that Sora, the bright, bubbly, non-stop kid, would become this way, and they probably thought Riku couldn't be any more so. Not really anyway. After a while, Sora jerked from his thoughts as something was thrown onto him. He snapped up into a sitting position, having laid down on the trunk of the tree a while ago, blinking as he took the wooden sword that Riku had thrown onto him.

The silver haired teen stood in front of him, an almost devious look upon his features. Maybe it'd be better described as playful? Either way, Sora knew what was coming next. "Wanna spar?" The keyblade master jumped down from his place on the trunk of the palm tree and took his usual position across from him. "You bet. Just don't come cryin' back to me when I whip you." He said with a grin. "Yeah yeah. We'll see if you can back your tough talk up.." He said, eyes narrowing playfully. Both got into their ready positions. It wasn't long though, before Riku shot forward towards Sora, taking the head on approach, slashing his wooden sword hard against Sora's as he pulled his up to block. Sora was pushed back slightly, his eyes narrowing as he smirked, holding his ground. "Pretty good... but... not... good.." He pushed back hard against Riku and jumped to the side and slashed at the other. "...enough!" But Riku was swift, as Sora had swung at him, he jumped back from him, avoiding the attack.

The two kept it up for quite a while, swinging, slashing, stabbing, blocking, and dodging the other's attacks. It had gone on for nearly an hour actually. It was close to the time when the sun would be setting. Both teens were panting, completely out of breath, and beads of sweat rolled down from their foreheads. Both had landed quite a few attacks and had gotten each other slightly battered. Nothing to really hurt the other though. "This'll be... the final blow." Sora rushed forward and jumped up, sending one more mighty slash at the other, but Riku dodged to the side just enough and then knocked Sora on the back to make him fall forward. Sora's eyes widened slightly as he started to fall to the ground. He turned just enough to try and grab something to stop him from falling, and what he got?

Feeling his back hit the ground, he flinched, a slightly pained grunt escaping his lips. He was surprised, his eyes widening as he felt a weight upon his body. He blinked as his eyes fell upon Riku who was upon him. He had grabbed Riku's hand, dragging him down with him. The two's eyes met, a light red blush appearing on both male's cheeks as they looked at one another. Neither moved for a moment... unsure what to do, and slightly shocked at such a position. It was a while before the awkward silence was broken, or at least Sora's shaky voice had _tried_ to break it. "A-Ah... uhm... S-Sorry R-" He was cut off as his eyes widened further..

_'W-Wh-What?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

---------------------

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End of Chapter.

Hope you liked it!

I found this one easier to write. More to do... and 3rd person is just /so/ much easier. :3

So anyway, please comment and review, I'll have the third chapter up later. :D _  
_


	3. Back Again

**A/N: **O.O Forgot this the first two times. ;

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. Though I totally wish I did. There would be so many good changes and ideas D

**A/N:** Anyway, lets get on with the story! 3 Thanks to those who are lurking and reading, but please do review! Thanks to the two who did! D I love hearing what you all think!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"W-Wh-What?"

The words barely escaped his lips. His voice was soft, and surprised, due to the odd situation he still

found himself in. He had noticed the blush upon the other's cheeks, and.. it made him wonder, was.. he

happy in the situation like he was? Or simply embarassed and uncomfortable? He couldn't wonder

about it too much, for his blue orbs were transfixed upon what he had seen.. or rather, where it had

been.

"Sora?"

The voice of the silver haired teen that had begun to push himself up and off of the other, brought him

back from his thoughts. His own blue orbs blinked and looked to Riku. He smiled and quickly sat up,

his blush still deep and quite apparent. He laughed a bit nervously, his hand coming to the back of his

head to scratch it in a nervous manner, even more so than his laugh. "A-Ah sorry." He said, looking up

to him a bit. He watched Riku look at him curiously, and he sighed, still smiling. "Whats wrong?

Something seemed to've gotten your attention.." Riku said, watching his friend closely. Sora still

merely smiled. "Nothing! I just got lost in thought for a sec.. sorry." He said, trying to keep a

convincing attitude. Had he really seen that? A dark portal? But... they had fixed things.. right? They

had stopped the nobodies and heartless... hadn't they? So why would a dark portal have been here? _'Its _

_just your imagination, Sora. Snap out of it..'_

As he heard his friend's reply, he definitely didn't believe it, but he figured he wouldn't get anything

else out of him, even if he pressed on further. He thought he'd felt something, but his mind had been on

Sora, and so he'd shrugged it off. It wouldn't have been anything to worry about, right? They were on

the island, back to when nothing exciting happened. Back to when they would simply dream about new

adventures. Back to when the closest they'd get to a battle, was sparring against each other. Back to

having danger be something that one never had to worry about. It was hard to get used to again.

"Rikuu!"

The cinnamon haired teen said with a grin as he poked his silver haired friend, this time to get him out

of the trance he'd fallen into. "What'cha thinking about?" He asked with a bright tone as he watched the

aqua orbs that stared at him, blink in confusion as he snapped back to reality. "Ah nothing. Just...

thinking about how its hard to get used to it all. I mean... the quiet and not having to worry about the

danger of the heartless and nobodies and such anymore."

Sora nodded with a faint and weak smile. "True." His eyes fell to the sea as it started to turn an orange-

ish color from the sunset. "Wow.. its that late already? How long were we sparring?" He asked, looking

to Riku with large, deep, azure eyes. The mysterious, strong, aqua orbs looked straight into Sora's azure

ones, and smirked faintly. "Yeah... it is surprising. I think we were sparring for a while.. Loosing track

of time as we did so, just like we used to I guess." To this, Sora had nodded, both of them falling quiet

as they watched the sunset... another thing that they always used to do.. just... not usually alone like

this.

xXxxXx

A smirk was upon his features as he stood in the shadows, making sure to stay out of sight. It wasn't

long until it'd be dark, so it wouldn't be hard to do so soon enough. So, this was

that brat's home? This was Destiny Islands? Bright green orbs scanned the area, but lingered on the

small island he could see Riku and Sora on. He was anxious to get moving, and find who he was

looking for.. and if he wasn't separated from the brat? Then he'd _make_ him separated from Roxas. One

way or another. He'd have him back.

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what kind of effect this place had made on Roxas. He

knew the boy could be restless.. and this kind of place wasn't his ideal 'paradise' or whatever. It was

too quiet. To sunny. To perfect. The kid was spunky.. and the flaming red haired man began to wonder

if the blonde was ready to start trying to fight his way out of the place. He knew that he would've done

that long ago. A chuckle escaped his lips. He and the boy both had short tempers... ones that could

explode, though the master of flame exploded a bit more than the other.. but even he was scared of

Roxas when he got mad enough.

The bright green orbs wandered once more to the smaller island, on which the two keybearers sat. His

eyes narrowed at the sight of the light brunette haired boy before he turned, starting to walk along the

small pathways that were on the play island. _'You don't deserve to have him as a part of you...'_ He

thought bitterly, his eyes being narrowed further into a cold glare. He really did hate Sora. He had been

the one to uproot Roxas' life. He'd been the one to take Roxas from him. He had screwed up

everything, and that just burned him up. Roxas had become his own person. Roxas had made his own

life for himself. so what made Sora think he could really just do what he wanted and take that away? A

cold smirk came to his lips. _'You'll get what you _do_ deserve soon enough..'_ In his mind? Sora wasn't

much of a hero.

Continuing to walk down the rock and wooden paths, he smirked as his pools of green fell upon

something that looked familiar. He had caught it just out of the corner of his eye, up ahead, a bit above.

Reaching one of the wooden ladders that hung from the upper landing, he climbed up it and proceeded

around the corner once reaching the upper level. He reached the entrance of the small wooden hut, and

looked inside the darkened area. His eyes softened and his smirk reappeared. Those fierce green orbs

stared upon all too familiar blonde locks, and that cute outfit he still couldn't get all that used to which

he had first seen in Twilight.

It was one so different from what he'd seen when they were at headquarters before he had to go off and

find that reason why the keyblade had chosen him. Axel had already known, as did everyone else, but

he also thought that some part of Roxas had known as well in the first place, but... Axel knew that he

didn't want to really accept that he was a nobody, _'But that's how some of the rest of us felt... no, all of _

_us did... do. Who really wants to told and know that they're half of a person? A half with no heart? To _

_be a nobody... it isn't something someone would wish for.' _But he shoved the thought form his mind. He

did feel sorry for the boy, because he understood and could sympathize. Now, though, he had Roxas

back. He was his own person, and could continue to be! Sora wouldn't steal it from him again. He was

sure that Roxas would fight for his own life, but Axel would too.

His smirk turned to a soft smile as he slowly approached the blonde and knelt down beside him. He

was sleeping peacefully.. it was one of the few times that he wasn't being cold or withdrawn. He

seemed happy, even if it was just a slight bit. He was happy he had that, even if it was just for a few

hours. His gloved hand brushed a bit of the blonde locks from his face and rested his hand gently upon

the boy's pale cheek.

"Roxas..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End of Chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it:D

I'll get to some of the fluffier stuff soon, trust me. :3  
I should have the new chapter up soon, once I get some more ideas. x3 I always love suggestions too :O So if you wanna share an idea, feel free.

Anyway, to sum it up: New chapter up ASAP.  
Please review!


	4. Warmth Sugar and Spice

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. Though I totally wish I did. There would be so many good changes and ideas

**A/N:** Anyway, lets get on with the story! . Thanks to those who are lurking and reading, but please do review! Thanks to the two who did! -love- I love hearing what you all think! It also gives me motivation to write. I really do hope to get more readers.. because it just helps. :)

HAPPY READIN'!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Roxas.."_

That touch... it was warm, soft.. gentle... it sent tingles down his spine and through his skin, but most of

all... it was... familiar.. The voice that softly echoed through his ears and mind was the same. Those

two small elements provided were just enough to have him softly wake. His blue orbs were slowly

revealed from behind his light colored lids, and they started to shut again, just to adjust to the dark

lighted area that surrounded him but they quickly widened as his deep azure orbs came into focus and

fell upon the form to which that soft voice and touch belonged to.

"Axel..!"

The blonde exclaimed, tensing in surprise. "W-Why're yo- What're you doing here!" He said

successfully, or at least attempting to, cover his excitement to see the firey other teen. A smirk came to

the piro's lips though as he saw the boy wake and begin with his questions so quickly. He listened and

sighed, shrugging, smirk still evident of course. "I missed you too Roxas." His look, as well as tone,

was one that was between playful-ness and completely mocking manner. At seeing this, the blonde

narrowed his eyes at the red haired man. It was natural reaction, at least when he: 1. wasn't in the mood

to be made fun of by the other, 2. Wasn't in chosen surroundings, or 3. Whatever reason he felt like

giving.

Roxas was not one to show his feelings openly, at least not constantly. So, Roxas let his instinct of

being cold and detached take over. Even so, at the touch of the other, the loving look, and his soft tone,

he couldn't help but blush. Axel often made things hard for him.. at least in terms of staying mad at

him. It was even harder now... knowing how he felt... or thinking he did, and not seeing the other for...

how long now?

"A-As I said.. what're you doing here?"

At that point, the faint blush upon the young nobody's cheeks had deepened due to Axel's current

position with him. His arms had wrapped around him and his legs had done the same, while he was

behind him, as he rubbed his cheek against his own. "They were right..." The piro whispered. "You're

back... it _wasn't_just a rumor.." Still holding the blushing other close, and not yet answering Roxas'

question. This, the boy had noticed and he pushed Axel roughly away with a glare. "Answer my

question Axel! What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He snapped coldly, but Axel only pouted and

approached him once more, his arms reaching forward to capture him in their grasp so he could hold

him close once more, but Roxas jerked away, making Axel only pout further.

"Aww Roxy.. don't be like that.." He whined to the other quietly, looking to him with an almost

pathetic look but one could tell there was still that mischievous look behind it all, but Roxas didn't

falter in his own frustration towards the other, though his blush did deepen a bit once more. "You have

to ask? After... you became part of that brat again, I really thought you were gone for good. Even being

a nobody myself, I couldn't know if it was completely final." He smirked now, letting go of the pout

when he'd started speaking.

Roxas listened, sighed, still deeply blushing and blinked, realizing something. "W-Wait... you... you

_died!_ Being part of Sora I gained that memory myself! Plus... he had told me.. you were _killed! _How

are you here now?" He asked, his deep blue orbs having widened with a pleading, and worried look.

Maybe he was scared he was nuts. That he was missing Axel so much that he'd made him up. It was all

in his head. Or he was still dreaming? Had he been that desperate? But... that warmth had felt real. Not

dream-real though.. he'd thought that before and had been wrong.. but this time it was different. He had

taken in that swarm, spiced scent of the other when he'd been held close to him.That _had_ to've been

real. Or he really was loosing it.

"Ahh Roxas, Roxas... I guess I can understand your naïve reaction to the matter.. but still. Oh well. You

didn't experience it... so.. it _is _understandable." He smirked once more, looking at the boy with half

lidded eyes. "That which does not exist... cannot be killed. Don't you know that yet? We exist...

because we don't. We don't exist because we do! We're nobodies... damned to be without heart, and

supposedly without feeling. People insinuated that, as well as that we could be killed like anything or

anyone else. They were wrong about us being able to be killed, and don't ya know.. I think they're

wrong about our hearts too..."

His smirk, turned to a grin as he slowly approached the boy once more and he slid behind him, running

a finger over his shoulders and neck softly, making the boy shiver. The grin became a sly one as he

leaned down a bit, his head just over the boy's shoulder, right next to his head, though his mouth was

close to his pale, tender neck. His arms wrapped loosely around his neck and he kissed the soft flesh

lightly, making the burning blush return to the young boy's cheeks once more. "I _felt_ sadness at loosing 

youI _felt_ anger. I _felt _the longing. _I felt it ALL._" He said in a firm but soft voice. He raised his head

only slightly so that his lips had moved from kissing the soft neck of the other, to nibbling softly on his

ear. "I _did_ miss you Roxas.. and I think I should show you just.. how.. much..."

Each kiss was more tender and loving than the next. He thought he would melt into the other.. His eyes

closed and his body which was once tense, completely relaxed into the touch and kisses from the firey

other. A soft noise escaped his throat as his mouth hung slightly open. He couldn't oppose to the other,

or what he was doing. Not that.. he wanted to either. He'd wanted to see Axel for so long. He'd wanted

to take in his wonderful warm, sweet, spice filled scent. He'd wanted to feel his touch.. and he'd wanted

him to kiss him. He'd wanted to feel his lips on his skin, or his own lips.. Now, he was getting _just_ what

he wanted.

Maybe more?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End of Chapter

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** WHEW! Sorry it took so long to get up. I've got my own issues to deal with lately. -sigh- BUT! I'm writing as fast as I can. I really do hope you all are enjoying the chapters and I hope you all won't eat me for not updating more. Or... maybe for where I left off:P Anyway, I'll write when I can, and as much as I can. I have to come up with better ideas so I can give you all longer chapters. Sorry for that too! o.o;

NOW! Please. Please. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you have already, I love hearing from my readers more than once. :3 Also, if you know someone who likes my pairings, tell them about the story! I really would love more readers.

Anyway, next chapter up as soon as possible!


	5. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN KH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! O If I did... xD There would be.. changes... lets say. Lol

**A/N:**Please lets have some reviews and comments people! I post on DA and FFNET so.. I like to get as many readers as I can. I love to hear feed back. You guys are what motivates me.

I'd also like to apologize for not having this chapter up sooner.. and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer to make up for it. The next chapter I'll try to have SoraxRiku AND RoxasxAxel So.. I'll TRY for that. Just.. don't kill me if I don't... 'kay? )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two boys sat unmoving for a while. Everything silent except for the sound of the breeze brushing

softly through the trees, and the sound of the waves crashing up against the sand. The cinnamon haired

boy leaned back against the bent paupu tree as he sad on the cool rock of the smaller island. His eyes

were focused upon the ground and the only light now came from the brightened moon above. The

platinum haired male sat upon the bent paupu, beside and yet above Sora, though his eyes were focused

upon the moon shining above. They had fallen silent after Sora had become so obviously flustered at

the earlier situation they'd been in.

So, now they sat in silence, they sunset for the day in which they had been waiting to watch, had long

shown itself. Sora was almost ready to burst with the overpowering awkwardness of the silence. He had

thought that the two of the having a hard time bringing up a good or simply lasting conversation had

been enough but the awkward silence was even worse. It could be related to the silence of his true

feelings, but really... was Sora one to figure that out? This early at least? Was he that deep? Not

without motivation.

Then again, what feelings were we talking about? Feelings about his current life? Constantly being

badgered about 'What happened on your journey Sora?!' and such? Or feelings about his best friend

since childhood? It was eating away at him. The feelings of which he could not freely speak. What

would happen if he confessed to Riku? Would he find it disgusting? His feelings? Or worse... He,

himself? It was rather a scary and even painful thought. He didn't want to be put into that situation. He

loved Riku too much.. as a friend.. in a brotherly way.. and.. more.. to have him think of him in such a

way. He wouldn't be able to stand that. He just... couldn't. But he also just couldn't see how fate, or

better put... destiny, could do that. That someone that he, or rather that anyone even, loved so much,

could possibly reject one as if it was a crime to feel the way that one did. But.. was it?

But...there was the possibility that Riku felt the same, or would simply accept him as he so hoped. But

really... would that happen? Someone so strong, warm, and even kind... as well as handsome.. very...

very much so actually.. And as those thoughts rang through the cinnamon haired teen's mind he

blushed furiously and shook his head softly and looked down, trying to get back to sorting his

thoughts.. and get a clear decision. _'But could someone as great as him.. actually love me?'_ That was

the thought in the keyblade master's mind. It just didn't seem possible to him. Sure everyone could say:

'You're amazing! You're the keyblade wielder!' Blah.. blah.. blah... but that wasn't the 'great' he was

talking about and he never thought about himself like that.. Riku... was... a whole new level.

Thinking that he could love Riku, and that the other could love him... in that way it almost did seem

like a crime.. that is... if... Riku really did love him and he just didn't know it.. but it was just too scary

to take that chance. He wanted to finally know, yet he didn't. He just didn't want to feel that pain of

rejection when it came... if it came. He did have to remind himself that there was that little bit of hope

for him. That there really was. Even if it did seem unlikely. And, now he was sitting here, unable to say

a thing. He really couldn't begin to guess what he could say.

"S-so.. I-" He had forced himself to try and something but he stopped... not sure how to continued. And

now, Riku looked to him. Looked to him with those bright.. deep aqua orbs of his.. Ones he could just

loose himself in. He'd actually been looking at the other for a while now, and Sora's azure orbs just

stared at him awe. The moonlight was shining down on him perfectly, making him seem like he was

even too good to be a dream for a god. A deep blush came to his cheeks. He could feel the burning

warmth from them. He tried to will it away, but to no avail. Riku... he did just look so perfect.. So

warm, sexy.. just amazing. Words that he knew and thought of just couldn't do the other justice.

"Sora... about earlier... I think we both sensed it.." This got Sora's attention. Hell yes it got his

attention. As well as got his hopes up. And as he continued... "..that power from earlier.. it was dark

energy. It was familiar too.." And at that? The keyblade wielder's heart sunk. Yeah. He'd gotten his

hopes up for nothing. For more talk about the heartless and nobodies and darkness and all that good

stuff. But he _didn't _want to talk about _that!_ He... he wanted to say it. He wanted to finally say it. Why

did it have to be so hard? "Yeah... dark energy.. Right..." The brunette replied.

This made Riku just a _tad_ annoyed. Sora _did_ sound like he wasn't listening after all, and the platinum

blonde was taking this seriously. After all, this was the darkness we were talking about. And Sora

ignoring him, that just might piss him off. This was their islands. Did he want to loose them again?! Or

would he get his head out of the clouds and pay attention to the damn subject? "Sora! Are you even

listening?! Paying attention to whats in front of you?!" Maybe he was being a bit touchy, but.. he didn't

see that at the time.. and he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

And as Sora heard the other's snap? It in turn, angered him. Of course he was paying attention! He _was _

concerned! He also had the right to think about other things though too! He was human! Not _just_ the

keybearer as everyone else seemed to think! "Yes, Riku! _I_ am! Can the same be said for you?!" He said

in a rough tone, a cold glare directed at the other before he turned, stomping away. Riku sat there with

aqua orbs wide with surprise from the outburst from his usually happy and quiet friend. Why had he

gotten so angry? It was obviously something he said.. but.. he couldn't help but feel that Sora hadn't

been talking about the energy they'd both sensed. He knew Sora had but now, at this point with Sora

mad at him.. he was just concerned with what he'd done to get himself in this situation and the other

like that for the moment..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

EnD of Chapter

**A/N:**I hope you liked it! I really am sorry it took so long ;; I did get some messages from some readers that you all were starting to get impatient and I don't blame you! Lets get sommore of you so I can have more of you to get my butt in gear! Lol ) Anyway.. This chapter is a birthday to one of my closest online friends, Enny! I hope you like it Enn. Lol! Its got lots of descriptives for RIKU!!! So.. I hope you like it! Happy 16th Enn! Love ya!

Anyway, for the rest of you... WISH ENN HAPPY BIRTHDAY! D Its the 30th of October and I don't care if its already passed. Also, please review/comment and tell me what you think! That'll get me to get some ideas hopefully.. and get me to write faster! That we really hope, ne?

I'll have the new chapter up as soon as I write it!


	6. Reunion and Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... yadda yadda yadda.. I mean really. You think I'm that lucky?

A/N: Okay.. -ducks behind a wall- Uhmm.. I know I've taken forever to update.. so.. please don't eat me? ;; I'm updatin' now and I'll try to get active again.:3 Anyway... Happy Reading!

A smug smirk was there.. somewhere. Whether it was an external smirk or internal, the blonde just _knew_ that the pyro was smirking that same.. smug.. arrogant smirk that he always used to taunt him with. He. Just. Knew. So the dark azure orbs stayed narrowed at the other as he still pouted back at him. "Aww... c'mon Roxas.." He said in as much of a way that Axel would ever whine. "I don't get to see you in forever and this is how I'm greeted?" He said, obviously trying to make the blonde feel guilty and cave in, but that wasn't working too well. The blonde's glare only grew colder. "That wasn't your greeting." He said coldly. "Or didn't you notice?"

"Well..." The red head began, taking advantage of the moment and snaking his arms around the other and holding him close, arms tight around him.. wanting it so he couldn't break from his grasp too easily. "I did.. but do greetings really end that soon?" He asked, nuzzling against the blonde's neck, making the other blush though he still played the part of being mad as he could. He had to look that way as well... He did his best to fight against the other's grasp.. but he failed and soon gave up for the moment. It wasn't like he didn't like it anyway.. not that he would tell the arrogant red head that. "Get off.." He growled softly, but calmly. Maybe he _was _enjoying this on some level, but he wouldn't admit it! No. That would give Axel way too much pleasure. He felt like it was.. degrading for himself anyway. He wouldn't simply submit to what the other wanted. He was stronger than that in more ways than one.

Roxas smirked inwardly. If he wanted anything from him.. he could fork for it. Yeah... he'd have to do just that and hopefully.. at least for the fiery red head's sake, he'd figured that out by now... because it wouldn't be him who 'suffered'. But a sudden gasp escaped the blonde's lips as he felt a nip at his neck. He'd been surprised by the actions from the other... but by that, he could tell that he had figured it out.. well... that little bit at least. As the pyro heard the gasp though, he merely smirked and nuzzled against the other's oh-so-sensitive neck. "Mmmm... I don't think I will." The blonde smirked inwardly at this, but outwardly pouted. "Why not" He asked, and Axel merely snuggled up against the other. "Because I'm rather comfortable right where I am, actually."

This time, he couldn't help but blush a deep red blush across his cheeks and his bright blue orbs lowered to the floor. Axel grinned at seeing this. "Ahh.. does that mean you don't want me to move either?" "..Shut up Axel..." he said, knowing that he'd basically let the red head win at that point. But he lifted the other's chin and before the boy could react, he pressed his lips against the other's. Roxas' eyes widened and he'd struggled a bit in surprise to the sudden kiss, but he soon relaxed, his eyes falling closed. No matter what he said.. or tried to do, he couldn't deny this was something he wanted. He moaned into the kiss, feeling the other's tongue lick against his bottom lip, begging entrance. He opened his mouth just enough to grant the other passage and he felt his tongue meet with the other's own as he explored the warm cavern.

The two continued the battle for dominance during the kiss, both smirking through it. Axel's gloved hand found it's place at the back of the blonde's head and the other found it's place on his lower back, while Roxas' arms were wrapped around the other's waist. A few moments later, the kiss was broken, both needing a breath, but both had a small smile upon their lips. "So.." Axel began softly. "I take it that you _did_ miss me then?" He asked, his smile turning into a smirk.. and the same happened upon the blonde's features, but he didn't say a word. Axel's answer was more than obvious in the look that the blonde gave him.. but the silence between the two, which was purposely not broken by the fiery red head so that he would make him answer, was eventually broken as Roxas sighed, his smirk remaining. "You have to ask? I thought it'd be obvious.."

.. -------- ..

The brunette laid on his bed, his frustrations about earlier having died down quite a bit.. he was just.. tired. He never snapped like that.. at anyone, especially Riku.. but everything was getting to him. He was tired mentally, and physically. And even the smallest things felt like they were hard to handle. Sleep was rare anymore.. the most he got was three hours or so.. and that wasn't near what people needed to be able to function properly. He was just too stressed. The worry of the worlds.. and the darkness popping up again, the organization possibly rising once more.. and any new problems. That wasn't the only thing stressing him though.. It was these newly discovered feelings..

How long had he felt like this? What would he do? He wanted to tell Riku. He did so much.. but the fear of him being disgusted and loosing his best friend was too much.. and that added to the stress. To tell him, or not to tell him. And now he had to worry about whether he'd made his friend angry or not.. and he still had to apologize for snapping at him. A sigh escaped his lips and he brought a hand to his head, closing his bright blue orbs. "Everything.. is so _complicated_ anymore."

Sora couldn't help but wish for the relief of simplicity once more. He missed being able to just be a kid and have fun with his friends, not worry about the darkness... and the worlds that were being threatened. He knew he had a great responsibility, and he kept to that.. but being back home.. being able to relax, well.. somewhat, he just fell into times where he wished for the simplicity that they all once had. If things had just stayed peaceful.. they never would've experienced all the pain that each of them had. He knew that there were always 'ifs' and 'buts'... and he couldn't stop himself from thinking 'If this had happened..', and so many more similar things. But then again.. if this hadn't happened.. he wouldn't have made all of the friends he had on the different worlds..

Pros and cons... there always were some, and there always would be. Everyone had their problems and obstacles... they all had their responsibilities.. and that would lead to stress.. and Sora had plenty of that. It was just eating at him.. and that led back to the problem that things were getting harder to deal with.

As he continued to think, his guilt continued to grow at the fact he'd snapped at his best friend. A sigh escaped his pale lips. "Riku.." He started softly, turning onto his side as thoughts of his own feelings returned once more. "What should I do?"

"Sora.."

The keyblade master quickly sat up in his bed, completely startled by hearing his name. His eyes darted to his window, where he saw Riku sitting. He blinked, staring at him for a moment and that just made the aqua eyed teen smirk. "What? Are you not happy to see me?" He paused and sighed. "Or maybe still mad?" He asked, a serious look upon his face, though you could tell he was apologetic. Sora saw it in his eyes.. "I'm sorry." The brunette said, looking down. "I didn't.. mean to snap at you earlier... I'm just.." He wasn't sure how to say it. He felt like he didn't really have much of a valid reason for yelling at him earlier.. if one at all. "I guess I'm just... stressed.. I'm just still worried about the possibility of new problems arising for the worlds once more and I just.."

"You don't want to leave again."

The azure eyed boy looked up quickly as Riku said so simply, just what he was feeling. He smiled a bit sadly, though what he felt right now was relief.. that someone else knew just how he was feeling. "Y-Yeah..." He said softly, watching as the other came over and sat down on his bed beside him. "But.. is there something else too?" Sora blinked at the other and his smile faltered a bit. "No.. not really." He said, though it was a lie. He just... couldn't say it to him right now. He didn't know how to.. and he was afraid of taking that chance..

"Liar." Riku responded with a smirk. "You really think I don't know you by now, Sora?" But he was surprised that the brunette wouldn't tell him.. He couldn't remember a time that they'd ever really had secrets. They'd just been too good of friends for that.. or so he thought. Had he given Sora a reason to doubt him?

Well.. that was kind of a stupid question. He'd made more than his share of mistakes.. but... he just hadn't thought it would've changed this kind of thing. He actually felt the sting of pain of the thought that the other didn't trust him like that anymore. And it obviously showed on his face, because he heard him speak up quickly. "No! Riku! Its not... Its not like that..." He said, knowing just what the other had been thinking. He didn't know how he could keep this from him without making him think that he didn't trust him.

"Riku.. I.." He started, a deep blush crossing over his lightly tanned cheeks. "I... I l-" Azure orbs went wide as he was cut off, the feeling over the other's warm lips being pressed against his. Surprise first shot through him, but relief and happiness soon welled within him.. and his heart soared. After a few moments, he felt the kiss be broken and he looked at the other with a faint smile as he saw the smirk on his lips. "Was that all that was bugging you?" He teased, making the other blush and pout a bit. "What do you mean 'was that all'? I was worried Riku! I didn't know.. if you felt the same..." He looked down, a bit embarrassed. The platinum haired teen just laughed softly, and leaned forward, letting his forehead lean softly against Sora's. "Well.. now you don't need to worry anymore." He said, before gently kissing him once more, softly pushing him back onto the bed...


	7. Calm Before the Storm

"_**The Calm before the Storm"**_

It had been a night where everyone had been happy. They'd been able to forget any worries and simply be happy, comfortable, and feel safe in the arms of whom they loved. It was a night where for once in a long while, they were fighting against sleep in stead of fighting for it to come. They did so, so that they could enjoy the feelings longer as they wished that it would never go away. They'd been waiting long enough for a break… and for things to become right again.. normal again, hadn't they? Well maybe their new beginning was starting now, and all the trouble they'd previously faced would seem like nothing but a dream.. or maybe a nightmare.

But really, how much of a chance of that did they have? There were plenty who were wishing for revenge. Axel was alive, Roxas was separated from Sora, so that had to mean something. If Axel, who had faded away, was here.. then why wouldn't the rest of Organization XIII be back as well? For Axel's betrayal trouble would surely come his way… and with Roxas being so closely tied to him, and having left the Organization and betrayed them as well, the Organization would of course come for their revenge upon him too. But surely… it would be nothing compared to the hatred and the plans they would have for Sora.

He was the keyblade master. He was the one who caused their downfall and killed them, bringing them great trouble all the while before that. He'd destroyed each plan they'd made and put into motion.. and destroyed all the progress they'd and made it revert back to the nothing they'd been banished to. And with how well things were going, and being back on the island, everyone's guard had been let down. Even… no, especially, Sora. How would that not be perfect for the ever vengeful Organization? And the sad thing was, that it would be their happiness and comfort, as well as their trust (in what they saw and the assumptions that came with it) would be their downfall.

Ironic… isn't it? That something they'd been working so hard for, something so innocent… even the return to their own innocence that had been prematurely snatched from them to force them all into a universal battle of darkness and light… would be what might finally defeat them…. Maybe for good. So now… it just had to be a matter of time. How long, until their peace was shattered?

----+----

Azure orbs slowly opened, blinking a few times to bring the vision to full focus. He still felt half asleep, but.. when had he fallen asleep in the first place? He didn't remem- 'Oh!' The brunette's lightly tanned cheeks became flushed with a light pink as his mind finally recalled the events from the night before, and as he further regained his full consciousness, he felt the strong arms wrapped around him. It was finally out in the open! It felt wonderful. The night before, they'd simply talked, and it wasn't about anything in particular, they just… talked. It never mattered on what subject it was, things just were more comfortable, and free. So free. And he'd just spent all of that time in the other's arms. So warm.. safe… loving. How he adored that feeling! One of the best, if not the best, that he'd ever felt.

He simply smiled, snuggling further against the other, though not moving enough, hopefully, to wake the other beside him, but he felt him move after he had done so. Arms tightened around him a bit before they released into the lighter, but still firm, hold around him. "You're awake?" Sora smiled warmly and turned over so that he was now faced with the other. "Mhm." A soft sigh escaped his lips before Riku leaned in, so softly capturing his lips in a light but loving kiss. Once the other pulled back, Sora was beaming. That never would get old. Never.

"I liked last night." He said brightly. At this, the platinum haired boy merely chuckled. "I did too." He couldn't remember a time in which he'd spent it even close to the way he had last night. Simply enjoying the quiet, calm.. normalcy, and happiness. The last time on the island, before everything had began, he was always so anxious. He was able to take times to simply relax and hang out, but it was never the real appreciation that he had now. It was genuine. Simply happy for normal and quiet. Simply being able to talk. He watched the brunette's smile, liking the knowledge that he was currently what was making the other smile, because that meant he was happy, and that was exactly what he wanted for him… especially after all that had happened.. All he'd done.

Never would he forgive himself for doing what he did to Sora. Even if he had a lifetime to make it up to him, it wouldn't be enough. He'd lost his faith in his best friend. And so easily! He'd been foolish enough to believe the lies that were fed to him. But the worst of it all.. many times he'd nearly killed him! He'd actually aimed to do so! To steal his heart! And now… the person he was claiming to love more than life itself, was the same person he'd betrayed, and in every sense of the word. He didn't deserve Sora, not in his mind… but he was grateful. He was grateful now, and would continue to be.


	8. Complete Strangers

**Complete Strangers**

It hadn't been a bad night for the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Key of Destiny either. The two unmoving forms leaned against the wall, both had a smile upon their faces, though one was more subtle than the other. An arm hung around the shorter boy's shoulders, and his head rested upon the red head's chest.

Their chests rose and fell softly with each breath in and out as both were still lost in the bliss of sleep. Soon enough though, emerald orbs were once more revealed to the world as the pyro woke. His eyes showed his bit of confusion as his mind was still slowly waking. He blinked as he felt the blonde shift against him and snuggle closer. A satisfied and comfortable smile came to his lips before he leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead. He knew he'd never been happier with where he currently was. There was no better place.

Soon after the kiss though, azure orbs fluttered open and a soft whine escaped the boy's lips. It took a few moments for him to gain full sense, but once he had, he blushed faintly at realizing his current position of being in the fiery red head's arms. "..Hi." He said, his voice easily letting the other know his current flustered feeling. This only made Axel smirk though, amused by the younger blonde. "Hi." As he spoke, a chuckle escaped his lips. He was just... too cute.

"Sleep well?" He asked, earning a nod from Roxas. "Yeah.. actually. Did you?" The answer had never been easier. "Never have I slept better." A small smile came to Roxas' lips at that, and his eyes softly closed as he let himself simply relax.

The sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach could easily reach his ears, and it was such a calming sound. He was growing to like it more and more.. "Things are.. quiet here.. Calm too.." Axel nodded, his eyes still intent on watching the boy. "Something that isn't really normal for us, huh?"

It was true. After all, their life before... with the organization, and the fighting, when had they ever experienced times like this? Yeah, there were the few times that they got a time to rest and take time for themselves, but it had never really been anything like this. This was a true calm. True peace. True happiness. They had no threats to the said things..

"I think I could get used to this, don't you?" There was a pause before a soft sigh escaped Roxas' lips. "Yeah. I think its something I can live with." He said, smirking softly.

//---+---\\

"Have you seen Roxas lately?"

It wasn't really what the boy wanted to bring up to disturb their current moment, but he couldn't remember seeing the other's nobody as of late. The brunette blinked at hearing the question. Though he felt a bit of guilt admitting it, he really hadn't thought about Roxas. He forgot about him... simply because he still wasn't used to the fact that they were separated. "No... actually.."

Sora had been kind of worried about his other. He knew he had to feel alone, being on these islands which he wasn't used to. "I wonder if he's okay.."

After all, the blonde nobody hadn't yet really made friends on the island, he just had Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Not to mention the fact that his best friend had died.. for the both of them no less. He had to feel miserable.. but that wasn't what Sora wanted for him. He wanted to help find a way for him to be happy again. But what could he do?

"...Sora?" It had been the third time Riku had said his name, but only the first time that the key bearer had heard it. "Hmm?" He asked, blinking at the other, getting a smile in return to it. "You wanna go and find him?" "Yeah.." He replied with a nod, grabbing his hand and finally getting up from the bed and going down the stairs.

The two made their way out of the house soon enough, and slowly headed from it. Sora looked to the sky, slightly surprised to not see the sun fully shining down as brightly as it usually did. The sky was full of clouds, making it darker than one was used to, but it was still at least a bit bright, thanks to the bits of sun that got to peek through the clouds. His eyes shifted from the area above him, to the horizon beyond them. There were darker clouds hanging there, looking almost foreboding... It wasn't exactly relieving or anything of the sort, but it didn't raise worry either. He just wasn't really looking forward to the idea of rain. Or maybe, it would be a nice change... make them appreciate the sun more, you know?

They walked across the sand, their destination now being the docks. Riku spoke first. "Has he been alright? Roxas I mean." He had to admit, not to Sora, but to himself, that he'd never been too fond of the blonde. He knew he was a part of Sora, and he loved Sora for everything that he was, but Roxas.. he wasn't like Sora at all. He was everything that Sora wasn't! Dark, cold, distant... and that was just the surface! But... still... he was a part of Sora.. and the boy was still a part of their life. Riku knew he had to accept him. Maybe try at giving him another chance to change his opinion of him. After all, they hadn't really gotten off at the best start. Yeah... fighting, kidnapping, forcing him into a new, false life after wiping his memories? That was definitely not the best start.

Sora sighed and shrugged, though a faint smile remained on his face. It wasn't near as bright or true as his others, but it was still there. "To tell you the truth.. I'm not sure. He's been much more quiet, not to mention distant lately. He won't tell me anything, in fact, he'll barely talk to me in the first place. As you saw, he won't even come home most of the time." He glanced to the other. "I really don't know what I could possibly do or say to him. Even if he's part of me.." His hand drifted to the area over his heart. "I feel like I don't know him at all. Like.. he's a stranger."

Riku.. he didn't know any better of what the other could do. He knew Sora was reaching out to his other half, but with Roxas really rejecting him, what else could he do? Neither of them seemed to know what they could do for the blonde, and were nearly equally as clueless about him. This really was a troublesome situation.

He smirked half-heartedly to the brunette and simply wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "Its alright. We'll figure something out and just do our best, ne?" He gently tightened his grasp around him before he allowed it to loosen a bit once more. "And.. we'll learn more about him.. to figure him out soon enough, too."

A blush crossed the slightly younger boy's cheeks, but his eyes closed and his smile strengthened. "Thanks Riku." He said, turning to kiss him lightly.


End file.
